You're the One who Wanted to Explore
by xJadzia-Daxx
Summary: virgin!Steve has a horny crush on Tony, then they get trapped in an elevator, then oral sex happens. (like I can't think of any other way to summarise this trash.)


Steve gasped bucking his hips into the mattress beneath him, eliciting a moan, and a deep feeling of shame. He stilled himself immediately, feeling his sensitive cock throbbing. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, desperately fighting the urge to touch himself. This wasn't the first time he found himself with his dick trapped between him and the mattress, swollen and red. 'Taking care of himself' was a more difficult thing to resist since the super soldier serum; height, muscles, and good health, came with an unbearable libido. It happened like clockwork, every night after he went to bed, his cock would swell and impure thoughts would enter his mind. The next morning, after a horrid night, the same erection still faced him. On some merciful nights he would ejaculate in his sleeps, but these times were a rarity.

There were many sins he could forgive (he hadn't been to church in over 70 years!) but there were some things he could not. While Steve couldn't care less if other people masturbated, it was not something he himself could do. And while Steve was perfectly happy for other people to have homosexual thoughts and feelings, they were not something he could allow for himself; too many years of strict Catholic church had ingrained sensations of disgust in him whenever he let his mind wander to men, shirtless, gorgeous men. These thoughts could strike at any time; watching the opening ceremony for the Olympics seemed innocent enough until a shirtless, well-oiled Tongan started parading around and suddenly Steve was harder than steel.

Bucky, while well-meaning in his ignorance, had always offered women as a response to these thoughts. 'Just find yourself a pretty girl,' he would say in a sympathetic tone, 'think about their curves, and kisses. I'll set you up on a date this Friday, eh?' It never, ever worked. Partly, because no girl ever offered him kisses, so it was a difficult thing to fantasise about, but mostly because whenever he tried to think of a woman in bed with him it failed to arouse him even the slightest. And after the serum, with plenty of girls interested in him, it still didn't work. At the time, Steve was hoping that by some miracle, the serum could fix these perversions. That maybe if he looked like he was supposed to, his brain would correct itself. Needless to say it didn't, and Steve was stuck some 70 years later with an erection the size of Texas definitely not thinking about Tony Stark's glorious tongue and how much he would like it all over his body.

Yes, it was Tony Stark that had made his way into a starring role into Steve's fantasies. Sometimes he was covered in black motor oil, wearing a tight-fitting tank top and low riding jeans asking Steve if he could "spare a moment to help him upgrade the Iron Man armour" which led to an intense blow job in Stark's work shop. Other times, Tony was in his Iron Man armour and Steve's mission was to make him come without ever laying a hand on him. A lot of the time, Steve just pictured him naked, with an arrogant smirk oh his face, gently masturbating while Steve watched. It was all hot- wrong! It filled Steve with guilt and arousal. If Tony knew he could never even look at him again; although he was hardly a prude, not even he could stand being the object of Steve's sexual desire. So he forced himself not to touch, even though his angry red cock was practically leaking all over his bed sheets, he couldn't come to the thought of his friend, he would not drag Tony into his perversions.

Unfortunately for him, fate had other ideas.

* * *

They were stuck. No two ways about it, they were god-damned trapped. 'One on one training time,' Tony had said, looking up at him with those big brown eyes, ' c'mon Steve, we never get to spend any quality time together!' and then he pouted, like a child. Steve was completely unequipped to resist that kind of manipulative behaviour. So he let Tony drag him off to some empty Hydra base in Oslo, to work on their tactics. And for the first 15 minutes, that's what they did. Tony even figured out how to measure the power of his particle blasts so Steve's shield reflected them, that would serve them well. Then, Tony had abruptly declared the he was bored. And the only remedy for this boredom was to explore. And, for the record, Steve was against the idea.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Cap?" Tony laughed, opening up the face plate of his armour.

Steve copied him by taking off his Captain America mask. "I just don't see the point, seen one Hydra facility, seen them all."

"Yeah," Tony sighed, rolling his eyes, "but this one is in an old castle, in Norway - it's immediately way cooler. Vikings could have built this place. Imagine a bunch of Thor clones building this place, Cap. Tell me you don't want to explore."

Steve smiled, the way Tony could display childlike wonderment always made his heart sing. Tony Stark was the purest little snowflake in the word, and nothing he could do or say stopped that from being true. "Okay, okay, we'll explore. But then we should really get back to tactics, that is why we are here after all," he reminded him in a mock-stern voice.

Steve immediately regretted that decision when he heard the eerie mechanical sound of the Iron Man suit opening. Tony stepped out, dressed in loose under clothes, and a broad smile.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve asked, concern seeped in his voice.

Tony shrugged, "It's more comfortable this way. You can change out of that Spandex if you want, I've always wondered if those muscles look as good out of that uniform," he said with a wink. Steve blushed heavily. "This way," Tony continued, "I'm sure I saw an elevator shaft."

He did, in fact, see an elevator shaft. And with little persuasion, got Steve to join him in the old-but-still-functional elevator. As it turned out the elevator was not so functional, and about 6 meters from hitting the basement.

Steve flinched as he heard a steel rope snap, tilting the elevator on it's side, and throwing Tony into his body. Steve clutched onto his friend tightly, fearful that the impact of hitting the bottom, as they were clearly about to do, could kill him. The piercing screech of the container sliding down was ear-splitting, but eventually the pair crashed into the ground. Steve took the brunt of the impact, a shock-wave flooding his body. Tony was wrapped up safely in his arms, and the fall did little more than frighten him.

"Holy shit," Tony gasped, "Steve, are you okay?"

"I'm good," Steve replied, the words coming out more exasperated than he wanted them to sound, "are you okay? Geez, I wish you hadn't have taken that suit off."

Tony smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks to you. That should have broken my my legs."

"Well you're the one who wanted to explore," Steve reminded him grumpily, while being relieved as all hell that Tony didn't get injured.

But this left them with a new and exciting problem; they were stuck. With Tony's suit upstairs, they had no method of communication, and it would likely take hours for anyone to realise they'd been gone too long. Steve was going to have to spend hours in a confined space with Tony Stark and try not to think about what would happen if he accidentally? decided to tear all his clothes off.

Tony huffed, looking around the tiny space, counting his lucky stars the lights were still functioning. "You don't need to go potty, do you Cap? Might be holding it in for a while."

Steve smiled, "Nah, I'm good Stark."

"Awesome," Tony sighed in mock-relief, "well hopefully it lasts."

Steve slumped onto the floor, Tony joined him, their arms pressing together. Steve closed his eyes, focusing on Tony's scent, was he wearing vanilla? Did men do that? It smelt amazing, subtle and intoxicating. Steve allowed to imagine what it would be like to wake up to that scent in his sheets, pressing his face into a pillow and having it smell of Tony Stark. Then maybe he'd roll over and Tony would be _right there_ , where Steve could take him, he wanted to just roll over and be able to slip into him whenever he wanted, with Stark writhing and moaning underneath him.

"Uh..." Tony said awkwardly, "Steve?"

Steve opened his eyes, looking at Tony, "Yeah?" he breathed, satisfied with his fantasy.

"This is a really awkward situation," he said, seeming genuinely embarrassed, "but, uh... is that a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Huh?"

"Cap, you popped a boner," he visibly cringed, gesturing to Steve's tented crotch, "not that I'm not flattered, I mean I know I'm an attractive guy-"

"Oh god," Steve whispered horrified, covering his junk with both hands, trying not to moan as he touched himself, how did he get so hard so quickly? He greatly underestimated the power of Tony's presence, "Tony, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking about you, I promise." He tried to move away from Tony, feelings of shame ricocheting through his body.

Tony reached out to still him, "Cap, stop. It's okay, I'm not offended or anything. It just happens sometimes, okay? I know you weren't thinking dirty thoughts about me, I'm not that vain. Don't freak out."

Steve hid his face in his hands, feeling the need to confess. "I... God, Tony, I was thinking about you!" he said, not daring to meet his companions eyes, "I was thinking about how good you smell, an-and what it would be like to kiss you and touch you. I have these thoughts about you all the time, and I don't know how to stop them. I'm so sorry, Tony. I'm so, so, sorry." He was near crying, which was even more embarrassing.

"Steve," Tony said softly, "Steve, look at me." Steve spared a glance at Tony's gorgeous doe-eyes. He didn't look angry. "Hey there," he looped an arm around him, "Don't be upset, you really think I would be mad at you?"

Steve leaned into him, accepting the comfort, still painfully hard in his uniform. "I shouldn't think about you like that."

"No, stop it Steve. Listen to me, it's perfectly okay for you to think of me like that." He paused, trying to think of something more comforting to say. But no more words would come, all he could do was focus his attention on the huge bulge Steve was sporting; it was so very close, he could touch it.

Gently, terrified that it was the completely wrong thing to do, he slid his hand over Steve's cock, listening as the captain moaned. Encouraged, he did it again, groping him more firmly. "T-Tony," Steve choked out, "oh god, what? What are you- Tony don't stop!"

Tony smirked, admittedly very pleased with the reaction. "Hey there, Cap," he said softly in Steve's ear, "want me to help you a little more? Maybe you should free yourself from these trousers." Steve gasped, undoing his trousers, and letting Tony pull out his thick large cock. It hadn't always been quite so large, pre-serum his cock had been small with the rest of him; at least then it was manageable, at least then he hadn't spent so many nights writhing on his bed, now that it had grown, it was damn near impossible to ignore.

"Big boy," Tony purred encouragingly, and Steve had to grit his teeth from coming right there. "Tell me, Cap, how many times have you been touched like this?" he asked, gently tugging the firm flesh.

"N-Never," Steve gasped, "Oh- oh, never Tony, please don't stop!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tony teased, rolling his deft fingers over the length of Steve's cock, then all the way back up to rub his thumb across the head. Steve moaned softly, desperately trying to hold off, he needed it to last longer, for Tony to keep touching him forever. "Never? Really, Cap? No one's ever touched you like this?" he slid his palm down and gently squeezed Steve's sack to emphasise the point, "I'm surprised you don't have callouses all over your hands."

"I... d-don't- I mean," he paused briefly to recollect himself, although Tony's onslaught of pleasure was near unbearable, "I don't touch myself, I've never..."

Then, it stopped. Tony's warm hand pulled away and Steve whimpered, staring down at his red, aching cock. He was vaguely aware of Tony chuckling beside him, and for a brief an overwhelming feeling of dread passed over him, as he felt that perhaps Tony was only making a joke of the whole thing. He shouldn't have said anything, why would he say that? Tony didn't want to do anything with a virgin, Tony probably liked experienced men, who didn't whimper at every touch. But next he knew, Tony was in front of him, his own cock free from his underwear, nestled in dark fur. Tony was just as hard as he was.

"Try not to come immediately," Tony suggested, as he bobbed his head down and took Steve into his mouth.

Steve's hips snapped up searching for the warm heat of Tony's mouth, as the genius managed to suck down mostly of him. "Oh Tony!" Steve moaned, clenching his hands into fists to resist the urge to hold his friend's head down, "ah, p-please." He couldn't stop the deep moans coming from his chest as Tony moved his expert lips repeatedly over his length.  
Then, he felt Tony hum lightly, and Steve's balls twitched firmly at the pleasure. He looked at Tony, lips stretched beautifully over his hard length, and Tony looked back with his soft doe-eyes, seeming to be completely innocent in that moment; before taking the cock as far as he could manage into his mouth, until Steve could feel the back of his throat, and gently massaging his ball sack. Steve couldn't stop himself from forcefully holding Tony's head as he came down his throat, giving Tony no real choice but to swallow it as best his could.

"Oh my god," Steve near-shouted, thrusting awkwardly into Tony's mouth, legs shuddering hard. Tony did amazingly well to keep himself from gagging as Steve kept coming, balls clenching in his hand. All Steve could do was throw his head back and experience the sheer relief of finally having that particular itch scratched.

Eventually, the tremoring shudders of his body slowed down, and Tony gently pulled back from him, Steve's come leaking out the side of his mouth. He didn't look upset, quite the opposite, his eyes were half-closed in satisfaction like a cat. It was then Steve noticed that in the midst of his own pleasure, Tony had come across his abdomen, the white substance leaking onto his thighs.

"Steve," Tony said, breathlessly, "...woah."

"Tony, I'm so-"

"No," Tony interrupted, pulling his pants up, "please don't ruin this for me by getting all moral and shit. I liked it."

"But I held you down, I..."

"I liked it," Tony repeated in a serious tone, "it's okay, Steve, nothing for you to worry about."

Steve held his tongue, still not so sure. "Does that mean... this could, you know, happen again?"

Tony smiled, admittedly with some effort from his aching jaw, "Definitely, this could happen again in the next few hours if we don't get rescued fast enough."

Steve grinned, lacing an arm around Tony's torso and pulling his close, "Well, can't imagine it'll take me long to get hard again with you around."


End file.
